User talk:JetCell/Archive 7
Hey dude I noticed that there aren't any articles about the Monster, Monster X, and Monster XL on your Nerf wiki, and Nerfipedia has. I can move those articles to Nerf Wiki if you would like. JustAlex93 (talk) 02:23, January 27, 2017 (UTC) I exported the Monster, Monster X, and Monster XL articles onto my thumb drive as an XML file, but I can't import them onto Nerf Wiki because I don't have the permissions for it here! What should I do? JustAlex93 (talk) 15:52, January 27, 2017 (UTC) Nerf Wiki won't let me import those Monster soaker articles.JustAlex93 (talk) 00:50, January 28, 2017 (UTC) Ohhhh, okay. I'll see if I can do that. JustAlex93 (talk) 01:06, January 28, 2017 (UTC) AmirFreeman is at it again! I just had to fix a stupid edit that he made on the article about the Rapid Fire AS-10! Probably thinks he's hot stuff because he's a vandal... JustAlex93 (talk) 01:12, January 28, 2017 (UTC) I tried to upload the XML file through the images page, but it won't let me. Is there anyplace on this wiki, asides from Special:Import, where I could upload an XML file without much trouble?JustAlex93 (talk) 01:21, January 28, 2017 (UTC) Okay, dude, that's fine :) JustAlex93 (talk) 01:30, January 28, 2017 (UTC) Time to IP ban on AmirFreeman Said user has been causing a long string of vandalism on the Rapid Fire AS-20 Wikia. Time to ban him and undo multiple levels of damage. Mojo1970 (talk) 01:24, January 28, 2017 (UTC) :Already working at it, Mojo. Gave him a good old IP ban. :[[User:Pedroh1999|'Pedroh']][[User talk:Pedroh1999|'1999']] 01:32, January 28, 2017 (UTC) :Not only that, but Amir had also tampered with one of the templates, and I had to undo the edit on it. JustAlex93 (talk) 01:34, January 28, 2017 (UTC) Power Pak article Hey JetCell, I notice that there's no article about the Power Pak super soaker on the Nerf Wiki, and Nerfipedia does have an article. As it stands, I still can't import XML files onto Nerf Wiki, as I do not have the permissions for it. I mean, I don't want to be bother, asking you to import the article yourself. Oh, and here it is: http://nerfpedialegacy.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Charger_Power_Pak JustAlex93 (talk) 22:50, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Okay, dude, I'll see what I can do. JustAlex93 (talk) 00:54, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Blaster By My Side Hello, Jetcell! How are you? So, I have the habit of searching about Nerf Wiki on Google, Facebook and other sites. And, while searching, I discovered you, besides being A LEGEND on Nerf Mods and Reviews, have your own blog... Which is not updated since 2013. Which is sad, because I really liked your "Perfect Shot ad campaign" post. It reminds me about the sexist discussions we had here before with some members, and how you dealed with them with swiftness. I admire you more than ever. :^P Anyway, do you ever plan on updating the blog again? Because I would really love to see a comeback if you had the time. [[User:Pedroh1999|'Pedroh']][[User talk:Pedroh1999|'1999']] 15:48, February 18, 2017 (UTC) WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT TEH FLIP MAN?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!! U DELETED MY ONLY PAGE SO FAR!!!!!!! FLIP YOU!!!! I MADE THAT PAGE WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS, AND U KILLED IT BECUZ I HAND-TESTED IT?!!?!?!?!?!?! I HOPE U DEI IN A HORRIBLE ACCIDENT JUST BEFORE YOU RETIRE, LIKE IN A BAD (quality-wise) COP SHOW!!!! KISS MY BUTT!! phew, glad I got THAT mess out of my system, I only meant some of that by the way. sorry. MAson13254 (talk) 00:59, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Calebchur He made an article about a made-up Rayven CS-18 Mission Kit that Hasbro did not officially make. Please don't be too hard on him, but he needs a reminder that he can't make articles about made-up mission kits, don't you think? JustAlex93 (talk) 02:04, February 20, 2017 (UTC) hi again jet so... I see you got my message to please not delete that article, I'm glad you didn't, instead, you just edited it, so thanks. sorry for going ballistic back in my last message to you, btw. the gamerman! (talk) 14:59, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Platinum Bow cancelled(?) When I found out about the Dude Perfect Signature Bow announced recently at the 2017 New York Toy Fair, I found that it was also a re-shell of the Nerf Rebelle Platinum Bow, which I don't think ever reached store shelves. I think the Platinum Bow got cancelled, probably because it would have been too expensive and possibly too difficult for younger female Nerfers to use. What do you think? JustAlex93 (talk) 15:54, February 23, 2017 (UTC) Triple Torch with late 90s Nerf logos I found this image of a Triple Torch that has the late 90s Nerf logos. http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/61/15/e3/6115e306d84c6a8f02a3e95f4647494f.jpg What do you think? JustAlex93 (talk) 22:50, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Thanks For Editing My Change on the rebelle arrow page! Ugh, good night Irene... Boywonderck4 thinks that the Voidcaster is semi-auto when it is actually pump-action. I found a source of information confirming that it is a pump-action blaster, and applied to the article a while back, and he changed it based on what he's heard about it. JustAlex93 (talk) 16:20, March 13, 2017 (UTC) EDIT: Never mind, I fixed it. I've never seen such misinformed edits! Flywheel Hey, just letting you know, you deleted "Category:Flywheel_blasters" (The category already exists as "flywheel system blasters".) However, this page is referred to in the menu Blasters -> By Internals -> Flywheel I'm a bit green at the whole wiki thing, but I'll try to fix the menu? :) -EDIT- Ok it doesn't seem to let me edit the menu - you might have to do this! NightCabbage (talk) 22:58, March 22, 2017 (UTC) Home page Jetcell, I am currently in a road trip. I have internet through some parts of the road, but no signal in others. I've been able to edit the Poll, but it is too big for the page! Are you able to fix it for me? [[User:Pedroh1999|'Pedroh']][[User talk:Pedroh1999|'1999']] 02:16, March 24, 2017 (UTC) Alternate name for Monster X http://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/0-UAAOSwGIRXYCwv/s-l1600.jpg Apparently, the Monster X had another name, the 3100. Not CPS 3100, just 3100. JustAlex93 (talk) 17:56, May 6, 2017 (UTC) You're probably right, it's "Super Soaker 3100". No sign of the Monster or Monster X logo on that thing. JustAlex93 (talk) 23:05, May 6, 2017 (UTC) Modulus Stock names Hey JetCell, I found an inconsistency with names on the Modulus stock that came with the Modulus blaster. On its page it's called the Storage Stock but on the page with all the stocks it is called the Modulus shoulder stock. Which one is the right name for it? Cerrwiden (talk) 03:24, July 23, 2017 (UTC) :Sorry bout' that. ''I do all these things because i'm still kinda new to the wiki, and I have a lot to learn. Hopefully I will get better at editing and stuff later on. :JMD (talk) 21:02, August 6, 2017 (UTC) ::Allosaur, you ''are aware that people have been trying to send you messages on your Talk page, right?? ::Mojo1970 (talk) 21:13, August 6, 2017 (UTC) Templates Short talk, but why are all the templates on the blasters' and products' pages glitched? JMD (talk) 18:21, August 7, 2017 (UTC) Templates I'm using Google Chrome (sorry I can't supply a screenshot). JMD (talk) 02:40, August 8, 2017 (UTC) The templates aren't seperate (for example, the edges are connected together, but it isn't that big of a deal) JMD (talk) 05:20, August 8, 2017 (UTC) It's not that big of a deal, but it just kinda bugs me. "Greetings and welcome. I want to play a game." -Jigsaw (talk) 08:14, August 8, 2017 (UTC) N-Strike Mega Hey Jet, I've been noticing something about the N-Strike Mega series. All the blasters from 2016 and later don't specify if the blaster's N-Strike or N-Strike Elite on the packaging, '''which led me to believe that it's not a sub-series anymore. Here's even more proof: On the official Nerf website, the blasters from 2016 and 2017 aren't labeled under the N-Strike Elite series, but Nerf decided to make a new page for the "sub-series". Should I edit the page and templates as a sub-series and a series? P.S The new release date for the "Nerf Fest" blasters is August 2017, as seen here. ''I heard they cancelled the new Friday The 13th film.'' 17:35, August 10, 2017 (UTC) Look what I found (credit to FoamShepherd on Instagram): https://www.instagram.com/p/BXqGeMQjYpe/?taken-by=foamshepherd. BattleCamo SplitStrike, RIVAL Deadpool blasters (there is also a RIVAL BattleFront Boba Fett blaster, both will be released Spring 2018), Alien Menace melee weopons, and, of course, the Captain Phasma blaster. I gotta make these pages ASAP. [[User:AllosaurWarfare|I heard they cancelled Friday The 13th film.]] 04:08, August 13, 2017 (UTC) Clips So I disagree on a mag having two pages (one for N-Strike and one for N-Strike Elite). For example, the six dart mag has two pages, one for the N-Strike version and one for the N-Strike Elite version, although they are the exact same product, so I really think the wiki should have one page for each mag, and include the N-Strike and N-Strike Elite versions in the color schemes section. Should I try to fix this or leave it the way it is? [[User:AllosaurWarfare|Secure. Contain. Protect.]] ([[User talk:AllosaurWarfare|•'''Contact Me Here•]]) 23:11, August 17, 2017 (UTC) You're the best wiki admin ever! :D You are the best admin this wiki ever has! Matt (talk) 08:26, August 20, 2017 (UTC) Photo housekeeping Hey there. Am I correct to assume that the photos which are culled are completely loose and is not linked within any posts? Mojo1970 (talk) 09:54, August 20, 2017 (UTC) Darts So, about the Collectible Suction Darts and Impact Zone Darts. Remember this? One of the reasons you deleted the page was because they were no existing refill packs for those darts. What about the Rebelle Suction Darts and the Impact Zone Darts? They do not have any refill packs nor did Hasbro ever refer to them as Impact Zone Darts. Furthermore, an example is the "Whiteout Dart" (which was just refered to as a Whistler Dart anyways) which never got a page. Same with the "Sonic Streamlines" and many other N-Strike sub-series darts, they were all refered to as their original counterpart; same with these. All in all, I think these pages should be deleted and be a redirected to Micro Dart and DoomLands Dart. [[User:AllosaurWarfare|''Secure. Contain. Protect.]] ([[User talk:AllosaurWarfare|•'Contact Me Here'•]]) 03:22, August 21, 2017 (UTC) Performance articles I'll help you with those as soon as I wake up tomorrow. 'Cause it is 1 AM and I ''really have to sleep, But don't rush it, leave some articles for me! :^P [[User:Pedroh1999|'Pedroh']][[User talk:Pedroh1999|'1999']] 04:36, August 21, 2017 (UTC) JetCell i Noticed a Typo on the Page Retalitator/performance Regarding a Mispell of Extension on one part of the Article Unknown blaster I found a new blaster again. I don't know the name of it this time, but it looks like a new Doublestrike with Elite XD colors, and it seems that it will be able to be stored in the new Mediator Stock. Anyway, here's the link (credit to FoamShepherd on Instagram again, this guy is finding leaked blasters every five minutes) https://www.instagram.com/p/BYDqb8iDIkK/?taken-by=foamshepherd. [[User:AllosaurWarfare|''Secure. Contain. Protect.]] ([[User talk:AllosaurWarfare|•'Contact Me Here'•]]) 03:52, August 27, 2017 (UTC) About multifire navbox I intended it to only be for multi-fire blasters, I didn't intend to make a new single-fire template, just that one. LeTesla (talk) 02:25, September 10, 2017 (UTC) Redirects Could you delete this redirect? Thanks. [[User:AllosaurWarfare|Secure. Contain. Protect.]] ([[User talk:AllosaurWarfare|•'Contact Me Here'•]]) 22:09, September 15, 2017 (UTC) Glitched templates Whenever I add something to a navbox template, I check the page that I added to the template and the page I added doesn't appear on the template in the article, or any other articles that have the template for that matter. Help? [[User:AllosaurWarfare|Secure. Contain. Protect.]] ([[User talk:AllosaurWarfare|•'Contact Me Here'''•]]) 22:13, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Hi bro, Do you know how I can get my hands on the nerf rival guns in Australia? I know they don't sell them here but I'm wondering if I can get them another way? Also your arsenal is very impressive here's mine, 1x raider rapid fire CS-35 1x Doom Lands Lawbringer 2x Doom lands persuader 10x Jolt (I know, a bit over the top:) 2x strongarm 1x maverick REV-6 2x rhino-fire (both currently unusable due to severe jamming issues) 1x nerf Vulcan 2x Recon CS-6 1x recon Mk II That's my arsenal, I know the rhino fire is a load of c**p but I bought it still. Also I mounted the Vulcan on my convertible to make an attack vehicle. (I take it off when I drive it) Thanks, EMG out P.s 200 nerf rival rounds!! I got them through my friend. Emeraldgamer442 (talk) 09:34, September 27, 2017 (UTC) Categories I just found out that there are two categories for the same thing: Category:Single-fire blasters and Category:Single fire blasters. AllosaurWarfare 04:55, October 12, 2017 (UTC) Advertising Alright, is this allowed? This guy just posting his videos on the forums and copy pasting the description. I find this unessasary since he has well over 2 million views on one of his videos. FLATtheFISH 23:11, October 22, 2017 (UTC) sorry, forgot to sign the first time. I get that but I compete with nerf Zombie Strikes only so please just let me edited these 3 RE:Advertising Alright thanks. just wanted to clarify before I did something, because usually if I do, the whole situation ends up being worse :^> FLATtheFISH 23:24, October 22, 2017 (UTC)